The Unplanned Trip
by Devilatte
Summary: A girl, her cat, and Middle-Earth planted right where her garden should have ended. Give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N): Just thought of trying my hands on these types of stuff. Written for a dear friend of mine. R&R please~

~*~

Friday mornings should've been as it always was. Get up, shower, dry-up, wear under-garments, L4D t-shirt, short pair shorts and comfy house slippers, tie-up hair, wear watch, bracelets and rings in appropriate places, earrings and necklace. Eat some of yesterdays Strawberry cheesecake, drink 2 glasses of water, feed the cat, and THEN lay on the couch and read, read, read. Pretty boring, but that's enough to quell the hectic life of Mondays to Thursdays.

Friday mornings should've been as it always was. It should've been—but somehow . . . It's not.

Antoinette woke up that Friday morning as she always did every Friday. Did what she did and sat on her couch. Reached for a book and started on reading. Skip, her cat, sat and watched her as she went through page after page. It took a long moment before Antoinette noticed, but she eventually did. Skip didn't touch his food . . . Nor has he moved at all from his place on the living room's door way. "Anything you want?" she asked under the cat's scrutiny. Skip merely turned his head towards the door to the small garden at the back and then back at his mistress. "Oh . . . You wanna go out?" she tried and was taken back when Skip nodded his head and walked towards the door. "Wait!" she dropped the book and trailed after her cat. "You understood me?" she asked as she stood wide-eyes and frozen at Skip's previous place. Skip merely nodded again and placed a paw at the glass door before turning to her. Not knowing what else to do, she walked towards her 3 months old cat and opened the glass sliding door. "Where are you going?" she asked and almost slapped herself when she remembered that Skip may be able to understand her, but he's still was a cat, thus having a cat's tongue and all that. She was surprised however when the black and white cat went to her and with enough strength of an 8 year old human, pulled on of her right slipper. Unprepared and very bewildered; Antoinette ended-up sitting on the floor gawking at the cat, which now held her slipper on its mouth. Skip ran to the garden.

Now, Antoinette could very well just buy another slipper. But this slipper had been gifted to her by her late grandfather, whom she loved so much. Snapping out of her shock, she stood and ran after Skip.

~*~

"I don't remember having a forest in my garden." Antoinette, having caught Skip after running for many a distance, looked-up and found trees bigger than her two story house. She placed the missing slipper back on her foot and turned her attention to Skip. "Where is this?" she asked desperate to wake-up in case it was a dream. The cat made a gesture as if shrugging before it walked ahead. Not knowing what else to do, Antoinette followed.

"When we get back home, I'm getting you fixed. You hear me, you bloody cat?" She mumbled half to herself and audible enough for Skip. The cat ignored her though, as if he didn't understand what she was saying. She cursed every now and then, when a rather large root of the giant trees caught her foot, but that was all. It was silent for the rest of the walk.

It was nearing darkness when Skip made a sudden halt; eyes wide, ears perked-up, whole body tense. Now, Antoinette was not part cat, but anyone who couldn't tell that Skip was frightened can be listed among those who died because of their idiocy. "What is it, boy?" she asked in a whisper. There were rustling leaves, but that could be just the wind.

Then a branch snapped. She knew that she was in an amp of trouble.

"Run, Skip!" she yelled, but that cat was already running before she could turn. Running the best she could in loose slippers (which was not in the very least a good idea), she listened to those behind them. Loud grunts and scary joyous laughter rang boisterously accompanied by loud beating of feet that ran after her and Skip.

Bending down as she ran, she caught her left slipper and then her right before she started running as if her Aunt Petunia was hot behind her trails; which was pretty close since the foul creatures behind her were orcs.

Trivia time: "Did you know that cats can run faster than most humans?" More so even than those humans who were none athletic? **Those who sits and reads ginormous amount of books every Friday after a slice of strawberry cheesecake?** Yeah, I bet you knew about that. Thus, we come to this next scenario~

~*~

The filthy creatures were no longer behind her, but somewhere along the way she also lost track of Skip. Panting, Antoinette leaned on the tree nearest to her. "I should never have raised my eye to that stupid cat." She started rambling. "I should've never even bought that cat!" her voice raised in incredulity. "I wanted a dog, for heaven's sake!"

She sighed as she regained her breath. "I swear I'll start jogging as soon as I get back hom—" she topped. Home. She never thought of her current situation seriously, even after she was chased by ghoul-looking creatures. "All of these feels like a dream." She said to no one in particular. It always helped her to just talk; it doesn't matter to who or what. (She once talked to a glass of water after a heated argument with her mother.) "It feels as if . . . Well, like, some movie—or a story. I would like to wake up now. Like, NOW." She sighed again before standing up and choosing some random path to walk unto.

~*~

Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanking those who took time reviewing**:

_**Amanda**_: Thank you. And I will try and continue, feel free to point out anything or just tell me to stop if you ever dislike the story.

_**Lady Madigan**_: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. As I've written to Amanda, feel free to do what I just told her to do.

_**Noitavlas**_: If I can never set foot in your house again then I'll just walk with my hands in there.

~*~

"Stone."

"Tree."

"Boulder."

"Dirt."

"Oooh, Bat!"

"Bark."

"Leaves."

"Bug. Eww."

Antoinette continued walking towards wherever the path was leading her. It was already dark and the only light that was helping her see her way was the moon. Night sounds seeming to orchestrate louder now that their time of merriment has come. It had been a very long day, and she was quite tired and thirsty. The last she drank water was that morning after her sweets. She could not think much of food since she only rarely gets hungry. Without her friends reminding her that a meal time has come to pass, she wouldn't even remember it herself.

As all of us would do on a very eerie night, she started thinking of a song to sing.

Well, most of us do this in the bathroom. (Don't deny it.) Hearing the echo of our voice makes us want to sing louder and softer at the same time just to see the effect.

She wasn't that bad of a singer. She was in her church choir even. But she wasn't that confident in her voice, so she made no attempt in practicing and making it better.

After a long while of considering what to sing, she finally cleared her throat and started "Halo".

Was Beyonce Knowles with her, she might've sung a better version than Antoinette.

"Remember those walls I built?

Well, baby they are tumbling down,

And they didn't even put up a fight,

They didn't even make a sound,

I found a way to let you in,

But, I never really had a doubt,

Standing in the light of your halo,

I got my angel now~"

Okay, so she makes a good Beyonce herself—but that's not without months of practice.

She walked swaying slightly, imagining the beat of the song, creating the melody in her mind as she continued walking.

"It's like I've been awakened,

Every rule I had, you break it,

It's the risk that I'm taking,

I ain't never gonna shut you out~"

She twirled, closing her eyes a bit to feel the song better, unknowing that there were creatures near that can hear her unenthusiastic singing.

"Everywhere I'm looking now,

I'm surrounded by your embrace,

Baby, I can see your halo,

You know you're my saving grace,

You're everything I need and more,

It's written all over your face,

Baby, I can feel your halo,

Pray it won't fade away~"

"I can feel your halo, I can see—" she stopped abruptly as she opened her eyes and saw a tall figure. "—a reason that I should . . . Start running for my life now?" she grinned nervously. The figure in front of her felt nowhere near human and was wearing a hooded robe, which made it very hard for her to distinguish if it was a man or a woman . . . or one of those maniacal things that chased her and Skip. (Bless that cat's soul, wherever he is.) "You need not to worry of your life in my presence, my lady. But should you wish to get to Imladris without the attention of any other who would gladly devour you—it would be best to keep the silence." A male voice spoke to her. Her smile faded as she hung her head in shame.

Never has her singing got her in trouble. (Well, except for that one time she sang using a chipmunk's voice in choir.) Then, a thought came to her. "What's Imladris?" she asked the tall man in curiosity.

The figure stopped from turning and returned his attention to her. "Why are you here?" he asked. "Err, my cat." She grinned sheepishly. "You see, he took one of my slippers—", "You're wearing both of them.", "—yes, that's because I caught up with him in the middle of the forest." The creature seemed doubtful for a moment. "Where is your cat?"

Antoinette bit her lower lip and stared at the forest floor. "I lost track of Skip when we were running from something." She answered truthfully. "Something?" the creature inquired.

"I didn't see them, but there was more than one. They're . . . somewhat boorish. Not to mention scary. Skip felt them, and I could tell he was frightened. But I don't know what they were." She finished. "Come." The creature commanded gently, completely turning around. "We shall escort you to Rivendell." She stared after the figure. "We?" Just then, two smaller hooded figures walked into view.

"Oh . . . But—what about Imladris?"

~*~

Ah, so short. Thank you to those who reviewed (again). I'll try to write longer the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N): It's not a long chapter, I know, but I'll get there. Thank you for reading!

~*~

"Quel undome, Sanya." [Good evening, Sanya.] Glorfindel greeted the guard at the border's post.

"Vedui', Nikerym!" [Greetings, Captain!] The guard, Sanya, greeted enthusiastically. "Sut naa lle?" [How are you doing?] She tilted her head, expecting the others belonging to the Captain's patrol. "Manke naa ron? Elladan an Elrohir?" [Where are they? Elladan and Elrohir?]

"Ron naa sinome." [They are here.] The golden captain tried to keep the irritation out of his voice. Hearing this, the twin lords of Imladris walked a bit faster to reveal themselves from their hiding place. Sanya chuckled at the two before seeing a rather small young lady walking behind them. "Edan?" [Human?] she inquired, "Ya naa Tanya?" [Who is that?]

"She was lost in the woods, mellon nin." Elrohir piped-up, startling the girl. It was the first time he had spoken since they found her. "We're bringin her to Adar, so he may know what to do." Elladan added, startling the poor girl even more. "We can take it from here, don't leave your post." Glorfindel quickly added as he saw Sanya made a move to escort them to the gates of Rivendell. "But, my Lord—" The golden captain waved her off as they continued to walked farther to the gates.

"She's very pretty." The girl spoke as they walked. Elladan and Elrohir shared a look before shedding their hoods. "What were your plans before we found you?" the elder of the two spoke. The girl seemed awed for a moment before shaking her head a bit. "I was . . . well, I guess I was waiting to wake up."

Glorfindel turned to the three; he was listening, and even if he didn't listen he could still hear them. Being an elf, their hearing ability surpasses any other races. "Wake up?" he asked in his heavily accented voice. "Yes,--" the girl nodded. "I mean, this is just a dream, right? I mean, this forest—it can't seriously be connected to my backyard garden! I barely even grow any potted-flowers there."

The twins looked at Glorfindel with amusement and mischief in their eyes. "Mani naa ta?" [What is it?] The Lord of the Golden flower asked as he felt a sense of amusement settle within himself.

When the twins didn't answer, he chuckled and continued walking. "Uuma ma' ten' rashwe, ta tuluva a' lle." [Don't look for trouble, it will come to you.] With that said, the twins gave a hearty laugh. Bewildering the girl some more.

"Tell us, milady, what is your name?" Elrohir asked after catching his breathe.

"Antoinette." The girl answered curtly, feeling a bit inferior to their language.

"My name is Elrohir—" the on on her right bowed slightly while walking before gesturing to the one on the left. "—and that is my brother, Elladan." Elladan gestured to the Captain on their front. "That is Lord Glorfindel." Antoinette, not knowing what else to do, nodded and offered a small smile. "It's nice to meet you guys."

~*~

It wasn't long before they reached the gate, and it was quite a sight to behold, even at night. It wasn't what the three elves were looking at though. It was the small object below the gate that captured their attention. Before any could react to it, Antoinette gave a small cry of relief before running towards that small thing. "SKIP!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanking those who took time reviewing:**

_**Amanda**_: Hello, it's nice to hear from you again! There wasn't much to do around the house so I thought I'd just update the story. Thank you for reviewing~ :)

_**Lady Madigan**_: Hello as well; thank you for the review! I'm not that good with the Elven language, but I do my best to make it, at least, believable. Are you studying the language? :)

(A/N): This is part of the story, I just wanted to separate it from the chapter. Enjoy~

~*~

Hello Piece of Parchment,

Turns out that it's not at all unusual to find a roaming "Edan", as they called me, in their woods. But they also said that the usual Edans they found seek the comfort of Imladris—or Rivendell, whatever. Since you're a piece of parchment that obviously belongs to this place—tell me (if you can . . . And if you do I'll most likely run like a mad woman out of this room.) What is this place? Buff Blondie told me that this is Imladris/Rivendell, yes, I remember, but—why do humans seek this place, I wonder. The Lord of this place, Lord Elrond—if I'm not mistaken, gave me a temporary room in here. Kitchen help and house messenger. (but that won't start till I memorize the whole house.) He very kind~ The twins were his sons and future lords—they do kind of look like him.

Well, I should really ask for a notebook or a larger piece of parchment—I'm out of space. Till I find another scratch to write on~

CIAO,

Antoinette

~*~

Erestor re-read the piece of paper he found—well, one of the maids found in the newcomer's room.

"My, my."


	5. Chapter 5

It's been 3 days since the night Glorfindel and the Twins found Antoinette . . . and Skip.

Lord Elrond gave her a room of her own and a place to work—so as not to make her bored out of her mind.

When not in the kitchen helping out the staff, Antoinette is found in the gardens, sometimes listening to Lindir whilst he play his harp. Skip never left his mistress' side after they've found each other.

The twins made time to get to know her, the golden captain as well, but not much since he has duties to attend to. Erestor once converse with her as well, but as Chief Councilor was held back with his paperwork to continue.

~*~

_Antoinette sighed as she slumped on a bench in one of Rivendell's garden. Skip meowed empathetically as he jumped to her side letting her pet his furry head. "What I wouldn't do to read a Neil Gaiman book right now. . ." she muttered mostly to herself._

~*~

**[FIRST DAY]**

"Dear, you have to wear something. You cannot wear that . . . er, piece of garment in the lord's presence!" Antoinette rolled her eyes. She should've known that a place like Rivendell requires all manners and etiquette and all that. But refused to let comfort be taken from her. Short pair of shorts and t-shirt she still wears after getting to the room assigned to her. The maid was getting frustrated with her but remained calm in the outer appearance for her sake.

"What do you suggest I wear then, if not my own clothes?" (she chided herself for getting so quickly adapted to their way of talking). "We have plenty of gown's for our guests who did not or could not take any clothing with them." The maid went to a cabinet and showed Antoinette the amount of clothes inside. "But I'm not really comfortable in a gown!" she sounded almost pleading.

"Come now, you're a lady!" the maid looked indignant. "How can you not wear a gown?"

"I wasn't aware of the fact that a lady should only wear skirts! I've been wearing jeans to the university, they don't complain!"

Finally letting up, the maid left.

It was like that that they found her, wearing what she was wearing when they found her the night before. Elladan chuckled while Elrohir blushed. "I see you have not changed." The elder twin laughed only louder upon the modern glare Antoinette displayed. "If you're not really that comfortable with a gown, you should've just gone to us." The younger managed to say before walking away to their rooms. Elladan took her hand and guided her to the corridors of their house. "Would you be alright with our clothes? You can wear our tunic and leggings when we were but elflings." He laughed again.

"Elflings?" Antoinette repeated. "Yes, we're elves, see?" The peredhel gestured to his ear. "Only half though, but that doesn't mean we aren't." he grinned. "Oh."

It fitted rather well, the old tunics and leggings. They even lend her boots.

"Thank you for the clothes." She thanked them cheerfully as she assessed her feature in the mirror.

"Ai, oio naa elealla alasse', neth ellon!" [Ah, ever is your sight a joy, young male elf!] Elrohir cheerfully entered the room when he saw Antoinette in front of the mirror. Elladan all but rolled on the floor laughing. "Baw, nin gwador, ro naa he!" [No, my brother, he is a she!] he gasped. "Eeh?" Elrohir turned a feigned shock expression to Antoinette. "Neuma—lle vanima!" [Eeh? A trap—your beauty!] Elladan just laughed all the more.

"You're lucky I don't understand what you guys are talking about." Antoinette warned but was smiling all the same. "But if I learned that you're insulting me behind my back quite literally, you'll find yourself running from the threat of a broomstick." Turning to their shock faces, she laughed at them.

The twins shared a look of mischief before lunging at the girl. Antoinette gave a squeak of laughter before running from the threat of the twin lords.

~*~

**[SECOND DAY]**

Humming the tune of 'How to Save A Life' softly to herself, Antoinette swept the front court of Imladris with her trusty broomstick. Wearing another of the twin's tunic and pair of leggings, and boots, she thought about how life at home was going.

It would've been Saturday then, at her house. Her mother and father would come and see her gone. She could almost hear her mother's shrieks. "_**SHE DIDN'T CLEAN THE TOILET!!!**_"

Well, her mother has always been a bit of a clean freak. She chuckled and went about her cleaning—oblivious to the pair of sapphire and onyx eyes watching her.

"Do you think she's still waiting to wake up?"

"Hmm?"

"Nevermind."

~*~

**[THIRD DAY]**

She began her day as she did for the passed 2 days. Wake-up, bathe (there's no shower in Imladris), wear under garments, tunic, pair of leggings and pair of boots, clean-up room, tie-up hair, wear trademark accessories, and go to the kitchen to start helping out.

When she got there however, the kitchen staff practically shooed her out; telling her that she was not needed for today and that she could enjoy the rest of the day touring the famed Rivendell. After a few blinks, she got her bearings and treaded towards the gardens in search for company.

There he found the twins practicing their sword skills—as to why they practice it there, God knows.

"Hey, guys." She greeted them as she took a sit under a mighty oak.

"No kitchen duties, Net?" Elladan inquired. The twins had long forsaken her full name for their own nick name. They just couldn't pronounce it right, she guessed.

"No—it was weird, everyone wanted me out of the kitchen." She stated simply as she watched the twins' sword practice become a wrestle.

"Maybe they got tired of seeing your face?" Elrohir joked, which caught him off guard—and got pinned by he older brother. Antoinette laughed and leaned in a more relaxed manner at the tree behind her.

"I can't think of anything more to do." The girl said in defeat.

"You can practice your skills with us~" Elrohir offered.

"Hah!" Antoinette merely snorted.

"What, our skills not good enough for your practice?" Elladan feigned an offended expression.

"You should see me swing a baseball bat," the girl chuckled at the memory. "I was under bed-arrest for 2 weeks after I broke my arm."

"What's a baseball bat?" Elrohir asked, sitting down beside her as if they were friends long before.

"It's a long piece of wood that's used to hit balls." She rolled her eyes at the picture of their school jockeys. Skip meowed above them, sounding his infernal situation. "How did your cat get there?" Elladan curiously looked at Skip before climbing up to get him down. He was fairly small, still, so it was easy to get down from the height. The elder twin sat down on her other side slightly leaning on her as he gave Skip a good scratch behind his ear.

It was a very relaxed atmosphere that the girl usually felt on Monday mornings. (ESPECIALLY, on Monday mornings!) It almost scared her how real it felt. The two beings on her sides, her cat, the cool shade of the oak, the freshness of the grass, the caressing wind . . . She hated to admit it but, it was all that she wanted. A moment to recollect what happened in her fast-paced life. She didn't live that life, she ran through it—blind-folded.

She closed her eyes and thought about the life she left.

Her friends, her boyfriend, her brothers, her parents; it felt like she'll still be able to see them tomorrow.

She exhaled and it finally sank. She won't. She never will, unless she wakes up.

Before she could travel deeper into her despair, a voice woke her. "You fell asleep." Glorfindel smiled gently at her. She blinked.

Beside her Elladan and Elrohir fell asleep as well, and they were using her as their pillow while she used the tree. 'Unfair bastards.' she thought fondly, before reaching for Skip who was purring on Elrohir's neck for all it's worth.

"I didn't mean to—" she turned to the captain only find that Glorfindel was looking intently at her.

He smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're awake now."

She didn't know why, but as she watched the captain's retreating back, she knew.

She just had one hell of goosebumps experience.

~*~

_[PRESENT TIME]_

"Come on, Skip! The kitchen can't hold us out this long!" She cheered as she stood and walked to the back exit of the kitchen. When she got there however, it was dark. It should be, it's already night time. But there were lamps that the staff light-up before they start making dinner.

She entered the room warily.

There was a snap and then there was light. "SURPRISE!" The whole staff greeted with much enthusiasm. Antoinette, stunned to the very core of her being, looked around and saw everyone was there. Even Lord Elrond, Erestor, Lindir, the twins and Lord Glorfindel. "What is this all about?" She asked beside herself. "We never really had the chance to welcome you into our home, Net. So, we thought of this as just the thing!" Elladan grinned. "You're very much welcome to stay! Make this your home, we already accepted you in our family, milday!" Elrohir mirrored his brother's grin. Lord Elrond smiled warmly at her as Erestor walked over to her and took her hand to guide her to a chair. "You've been fairly quiet, have we offended you in a way?" he asked as he let go of her hand.

"I think . . ." she gave everyone a huge smile of mixed-emotion. "I'm awake enough to enjoy this."

~*~

Long chapter, like I said. Thank you for reading~


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanking those who took time reviewing:**

_**Lady Madigan**_: Hannon lle, milady. :)) [Thank you]

~*~

(A/N): "The fight of the twin elflings and something that's not there yet". Enjoy~

~*~

"Tell me again how this happened—" Lord Elrond stared, not quite ready to face reality.

"NADORHUAN!" [COWARDLY DOG!] Elladan screamed at his brother whilst he threw another book at him.

"ANDODULIN!" [DEAD BIRD!] Elrohir screamed back at his brother, throwing his own book at the other.

"T-they were talking in your language, Ada! [Dad] I was reading when they started a book war!" Antoinette ducked as a book came flying her way. (It's like raining books.) The Lord of Imladris couldn't help but smile slightly at being called 'Ada'. He had insisted that she call him that when he made her move her quarters next to Arwen's. (Who was in Lothlorien at a moment.) "Tira ten' rashwe!" [Be careful!] he called out to her, but had forgotten that she couldn't understand that much of the Elven Language yet, thus—

**QUESTION:** What happens when one: loves books, couldn't understand anything Elven but 'Ada', 'Gwador' and 'Hir nin', has slow reflexes and has the accursed short-sightedness?

~*~

Antoinette sat on one of the beds in the Healing wing, nursing a mild concussion. Lord Elrond glared holes at his sons. (Who, in turn, felt sober enough to look ashamed despite their fight still burning.)

"I'll be taking my sons to my study for a little discussion. Would you mind talking to her, Glorfindel? Make sure she doesn't fall asleep." The Captain of the Golden flower nodded and turned to the Edan to make sure he's doing exactly as his Lord commanded him to do.

"Net,--" the girl turned to him with a bright smile. "I won't fall asleep!" Glorfindel chuckled. "Of course, you won't. And I'm here to make sure of that!" Almost instantly, The Lord of the Golden flower became the Lordling of the Golden flower as he made himself comfortable on the bed, asking questions that he had kept to himself since the day she came.

Many hours had come to pass and The Golden Lord decided that he knew enough of Antoinette to call the Edan 'family'. The 2 hours of observation was forgotten as stories flowed like river.

"I didn't know you were fun to talk to!" Antoinette said between breaths as her laughter subsided.

"That's because you never went to me for a talk~" Glorfindel grinned.

"I'll make sure I will from now on!" She returned the grin. "Did Lord Elrond really do that?!"

He nodded with suppressed laughter.

~*~

It was near late at night when she was finally able to sleep. The Golden Lord, having no one to talk to, fell asleep with her.

Now, Antoinette was well-known to be a very light sleeper. The wind can wake her up as much as it can put her to sleep. So when someone entered the Healing wing, her awareness jumped to consciousness. He peered over the blanket and saw Erestor made his way to them. First, he smiled at her, a gesture that says 'everything is alright, so go back to sleep.' Then . . . it was weird. He went to the sleeping blonde and stared . . . Just stared at him, with a loving smile that could've rivaled Buddha's. There was something there, she knew. Something that has yet to come to free itself.

But now, she blames every sentimental vision to 'The Song of Luthien and Beren'. (The book that hit her.)

~*~

I, Devilatte, swear to continue this as soon as my cousin frees my from his drinking sessions. (And even if it's not done yet I'll grab my laptop and start typing the rest.) Again, thank you for reading and Happy New Year, everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanking those who took time reviewing:**

_**Amanda**_: It's alright, Happy New Year to you, too. :)

_**Lady Madigan**_: Hmm, you just have to read to find out~ Happy New Year. :)

_**Noitavlas**_: Happy New Year to you, wherever you are~ I tried calling, but no one was answering the phone; so I thought about greeting you here. I hope you get to read this before the end of January—Lazy Kitty. :)

(A/N): I've almost forgotten how hang-overs felt. Thank you, dear Matt, for reminding me just that.

~*~

"Antolle ulua sulrim!" [Too much wind pours from your mouth!] Elrohir spat.

"Hah! Lasta lalaithamin!" [Hah! Listen to my laughter!] Elladan spat back.

"Are you sure it's okay to leave them like this?" Antoinette, free Elrond's healing clutches, stood near the doorway of the Elf Lord's study.

"Of course," Glorfindel chuckled. "Believe me when I tell you that they fight all the time. They don't go so far as to brawl—" Erestor laughed softly. "They just like to insult each other to their heart's content." The Golden Captain nodded. "And they don't even mean every word of it."

"YES, WE DO!" The twins said in unison.

The councilor and the seneschal shared a knowing laugh. "Come, young Edan, let's leave this study for the gardens. I'm sure Erestor would like that as well; what say you, mellon nin?" Glorfindel inquired with a grin. "I would like that." The dark-robed elf smiled with a nod. "It's such a beautiful day! Maybe we should come by the kitchen first to fix a picnic basket?" he added.

"That's a great idea! I'll go get some blankets." During the exchange, the girl merely nodded and watched. She was so sure that there was something going on between them. But there was no trace of it. Just a close friendship, that's all. Like the one she shared with her best friend, Kevin. Her mind went giddy with the challenge of investigation. "I have to be prepared!" She blurted out of excitement.

"That's a good idea, Net. Go wear something warmer, you might catch a cold. You're not an elf, you know." Glorfindel chuckled, mistaking the girl's excitement.

As the Seneschal and Councilor went their ways to get the things they needed for the said picnic, Antoinette stayed—waiting for them to get as far as they could. (She found out about the elves' heightened abilities when she was singing; half whispering in the gardens when the Lord of the Golden flower went by, saying he has heard singing from somewhere in the gardens.)

"AMIN FEUYA TEN' LLE!" [YOU DISGUST ME!] Elrohir began screaming at his brother, when Elladan threw a piece of parchment with Elven writing upon it—and apparently it was meant to make the younger of twins enraged.

The elder of the twins was laughing at the other when Antoinette chose to interrupt. "Guys, seriously! Enough of this! You two are acting like children!" She said in exasperation. "Well, basically, we are children in our race~" Elrohir answered in the most polite manner he could muster beside his rage. "Lle lava?" [Do you yield?] Elladan turned to his brother. The younger barely glanced at him. "Auta miqula orqu." [Go kiss an orc.]

~*~

Okay, so, here's Antoinette's dilemma: She's overcome with her 'I need to know' trait in life. She would've done her inspection and challenges if she wasn't still fretting about the twins out to kill each other. Sure, Glorfindel and Erestor told her they wouldn't since they haven't—but there's no saying that they might. Besides, she was in dire need of an accomplice.

~*~

"Lindir?"

"Yes, milady?"

"Are you busy?" Antoinette hoped not. "I was practicing for tonight's presentation. We have visitors from the realm of Eryn Lasgalen-- I'm very sorry that I cannot help you. You're welcome to listen, though."

She sighed and politely declined. {POLITELY: "Eeeh, haha, bye."}

She was already late in their picnic and she still hasn't found the perfect accomplice. With another sigh she went started making her way to the court dejectedly.

When she got there, the seneschal and councilor had the picnic set-up ready. They waved to her in invitation—when she saw him. Her perfect accomplice.

~*~

(A/N): Hmm, cliffhanger. I couldn't resist. But you all probably already know who that is~ :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanking those who took time reviewing**:

_**Loser94**_: Cool penname! Thank you for reading~

_**Noitavlas**_: Shut up.

(A/N): What Erestor fears when elflings scheme~ Enjoy!

~*~

"Good day, milady." A blonde elf bowed. "Good day to you, too." Antoinette grinned.

"Net, this is prince Legolas Thranduilion of Eryn Lasgalen. He is on vacation whilst his father takes care of trade agreements." Erestor quipped when he caught her inquiring eyes.

"Hello, would you like to join us?" she smiled at him. "We're having a picnic."

"I have been invited by Lords Glorfindel and Erestor as well, but I'm afraid I must decline. I am still very weary from the ride towards here, and Lord Elrond practically demanded that I sleep the whole day—if not, he threatens me with sleeping draught." The four laughed at the familiar situation.

"Then you best go then," Glorfindel dismissed with a chuckle.

"I hope to see you around! We can get to know each other!" Antoinette, cheerful as ever.

If she noticed how two individual eyebrows shot up, she didn't show it.

"My, it seems someone was struck~" Glorfindel teased and the prince waved and walked back to the halls. 'Riiiight, we'll see who that is~' Antoinette smiled knowingly at the Golden Captain as she thought of this.

~*~

"She's been acting rather . . . odd, lately. Don't you think so, mellon nin?" Erestor gave the girl a worried look while she stroll the garden with the prince from afar.

"Well, she has always been kind of—"

"Shh!" Glorfindel gave a startled look as the dark advisor suddenly silenced him. "T-they're snickering!" his hushed whisper sounded terrified—only, it earned him an eye-roll from the Lord of the Golden flower. "They are still young. At least she finally gets to spend time with an elf closest to her age . . . by 2 centuries. But that doesn't matter!" He huffed. "At least, besides Noldor she's able to meet a different type of elf."

"Do you NOT understand, you walking bucket of sunshine!? They're SCHEMING!"

"Scheming?" The seneschal repeated.

"Yes, they're up to something." The dark councilor returned his gaze back to the duo—stunned to silence, he whipped back to Glorfindel. "They're gone."

~*~

"How long will you be staying here?"

"A year or two, would that time be sufficient?"

"I think so~"

"This is going to be fun!"

~*~


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanking those who took time reviewing**:

_**Amanda**_: Fortunately, no. I'm not really good at writing romance. :D Thank you for reviewing~

_**FanFiction Ghost**_: Ooh, three reviews from you. Okay, so let me get this straight-- so that you can forget about getting worked-up about the simplest things in the world; your first comment: you didn't know 'ochestrate' was a word—guess what? Me, too! Ain't that a coincidence! Second comment: "What the hell is this?" you ask—why, I thought you knew! You know, since you're reading~ It's a bunch of words made to annoy anyone who reads it~ I can see it worked, too. Third comment: skips too many things and isn't very 'consistant' . . . (It's consistent, by the way.) Well, dear reader, I thought you were well equipped with imagination and creativity to fill that up~ but since I was wrong, let's just say that: if we do this day by day then we'll have aged before this silly little story even finish. Thank you for reading~ Buh Bye!

_**Loser94**_: Thanks for the review! Well, keep reading to find out~ :D

(A/N): Alas, school work MUST be prioritized!

~*~

To say that the councilor was jumpy was an understatement.

However amusing it was to the Lord of the Valley, he was very curious.

The elf prince and human became friend within a few days, and were very close. He concluded that they must have something in common to even get along, he just couldn't pinpoint it. Whatever it was, it came with a sense of amusement.

Lord Elrond chuckled as he saw Antoinette and Legolas made their way to the stables; trying their hardest to look innocent.

~*~

"Are you sure this is safe?" Antoinette asked the elf prince as they stalked towards Asfaloth (Was that right? Glorfindel's horse?) "Of course it is!" he grinned.

"I don't like horses." She mumbled. The white horse snorted.

"I think the feeling's mutual~" Legolas chuckled.

"What are you planning, anyway?" The Edan asked.

"You said you wanted to know if there's something more to Lord Glorfindel and Lord Erestor's friendship, yes?" the girl nodded. "Well, I've been meaning to ask them about that, myself. Then you came along and gave me an adventure to forward to!" his grin brightened.

"What, you mean investigating discreetly?"

"Exactly!" he turned to the horse.

"I don't think horses can be sugar-high."

"Let's watch and see, then!"

"What does this have to do with the Lords' friendship?"

~*~

Well, personally, I've never seen a hyper-active horse. But I'm guessing, it does happen every once in a while . . . So~

~*~

"EXPLAIN. NOW." No one could have predicted the chaos that upturned half of Imladris. Well, except for the Lord of the Valley, that is. But even he wasn't fast enough to make sense of the visions he get.

"I apologize, Hir nin. I must have fed him too much sugar." Legolas turned his shocked gaze from the mess to the one he treated as his second father. "You will help clean this destruction, Las. And after this, you shall go to the Healing Wing and apologize to Lord Glorfindel, do you understand?" the elf prince hung his head. "I will." With a reproachful huff, the Lord of the Valley was away.

"We got in trouble." Antoinette spoke in utmost regret.

"Correction:," the elf prince turned to her with a glint in his eyes. "I got in trouble. You are free of accusation, therefore, free to serve and observe the Healing Wing." He grinned with victory (--and a bit of guilt) and that's when everything had settled in the Edan's brain. "You—YOU!" she pointed a disbelieving index finger at the prince. "YOU PLANNED THIS?" she gasped.

"Did I go too far?" Legolas' unreadable expression did not betray any of his emotions.

"YOU EVIL GENIUS!" She grinned, reflecting the one that broke on the elf's face. "Where have you been when I was seven!?"

"At home, making my parents regret my birth~" he snickered.

~*~

"It's nothing; really, you don't have to apologize, ernilen." Glorfindel waved-off the elf prince's last apology. "I've been through worse." The Golden Lord chuckled wearily. (Suspicious Tea + Healing Wing + Bed = DEEP HEALING SLEEP) "Stick to carrots next time."

{OUTSIDE}

"So? Found out anything?"

"Well, Lord Erestor repeatedly hit him with a pillow—Can we consider that something?"

"We just have to watch them closely~"

"We should lay low, I feel guilty for what happened to Lord Glorfindel."

"Aye, I didn't know he would break his arm—I did feed the horse too much."

Antoinette snorted. "Oh, NOW you're guilty."

"Shut up."

~*~

"I told you they were scheming; you did not listen to me!" Lord Erestor stated, balancing anger and worry which just turned into general 'cranky'. Glorfindel slept through the scolding.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanking those who took time reviewing**:

_**Amanda**_: Make that the two of us. And, I never really was the romance type of guy to begin with. Thank you for reviewing!

_**Tasha**_: Your cousin's siblings must be a handful. Thank you for reviewing!

_**Habristiel Cloth **__**Cutter**_: Thank you for the boost and for reviewing!

(A/N): When you feel alien, where would you go? A sober chapter.

~*~

Erestor and Glorfindel had remained as they were when she first came. Friendly banter and loud bickering were always an activity for them, and all that aside, elves from every part of Rivendell claim them the best of friends.

The fourth week of the duo's investigation had proven that in the least.

Albeit disappointed, both accepted this fact and moved on with other fun activities—like bugging Elladan and Elrohir as soon as they came home from patrol duties.

But that doesn't mean peace at all.

~*~

"Wow. . . I didn't know you had it in you, Net." Elladan grinned as they settled for a comfortable night. "Don't remind me! I can still feel little frog's feet from that incident!" They chuckled.

Lord Elrond has sent to the twin's room their dinner, advised them to rest with each other for company. And all four of them need no more prompting.

"You two could've just asked them, you know. They're fair minded and very honest." Elrohir said after taking a bite out of his apple. "Yes, but where's the fun in that?" Legolas pouted at the younger twin, who merely laughed at his face. "So, how was the patrol?" Antoinette asked as she picked out a grape and popped it into her mouth. "It was very peaceful, no signs of any band of orcs roaming—" Elladan recalled. "There was a warg, but we disposed of it easily before it can act on harming anyone." Elrohir continued. "I say," Legolas scoffed. "If I hadn't seen you two on patrol before, I wouldn't know how frustratingly boring that was for you guys." The twins laughed. "Just because we don't have any giant spiders and regular visit from bands of orcs doesn't mean we find our land out of action, princeling." Three old friends laughed knowingly at each other. Feeling a little left-out, the Edan smiled at them and bid them all a good night. "It's still early!" ELrohir whined. "I have lectures with Lord Erestor tomorrow, and I wouldn't want to disappoint him by being late." She lied through her teeth, by grinning. Elladan nodded and waved, "Have a good night, Net~"

~*~

As Elrohir did state, the night was young—and the girl just didn't want to sleep yet.

How much time had passed? She wondered idly. How many days had she spent on this wonderful place? She wandered aimlessly, corridor upon corridor. 2 months tops, she guessed. Continuing down one particular corridor she halted when she heard a grunt. Following the source, she almost couldn't hold back her laughter. A little farther down stood the Lord of the Golden flower with Erestor passed out in his arms. The Golden captain looked so pissed-off that it couldn't be because the councilor was ill or injured. 'Drunk.' The word floated in her mind. Letting out a soft giggle, the golden elf turned to her in surprise. "You're getting good at stalking people, penneth." He chuckled, leaning on the wall in exasperation. "No, milord. You've just consumed enough to blur your sense of hearing." She laughed and inquired about the dark councilor. "He was dared by Lord Elrond to drink as much as he does, and well—Erestor, being the proud elf he was, accepted the dare. He managed to forget that Elrond can hold his wine better than even I. Hence, you stumble upon us like this." He sighed.

"Do you want some help with the door?" Even as she spoke she moved to open the room's door. The Golden elf gave her a grateful look before nodding. "Bless you, Net! He isn't as light as he looks like, no matter how little he eats!"

"Come in, come in! Would like some tea?" The Lord of the Golden flower asked as he went straight to the bed with his charge. "Wouldn't Lord Erestor mind?" Antoinette's eyes roamed the room.

"Of course, he wouldn't! He favors your obedience and he treats you like he does the twins, doesn't he?" she nodded. "Would you like sugar or honey?"

"Either of the two is fine."

Silence dripped noisily as the Golden captain heated water by the councilor's fire place.

The girl thought of her cat, which became very attached to the kitchen staff; probably from all their coddling . . . and the treats.

The girl's cat gained weight considerably since their arrival.

"Is there something on your mind, Net?"

The girl looked at the back of the golden elf. "Just . . . silly things, really."

"Really? Would you mind sharing such things?"

Antoinette sighed. "I guess."

"It doesn't sound pretty silly from that sigh that you let out. What's wrong, penneth?"

"I think . . . I think I miss home."

~*~

(A/N): Mum's home!


End file.
